The Adventures in Akaya Canyon
by takai kikei
Summary: Inuyasha and the group were walking in the forest looking for a village to rest in, but they got lost and Kagome just couln't take it anymore!
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures in Akaya Canyon

By: Sono Kokuou Otaku Jin 72491

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic, so please be merciful. If you like it I need feed back for future chapters. This site is showing this with my permission. I do not own Inuyasha and related characters or anything copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. I do own all original characters. This takes place sometime after Miroku's Most Dangerous Confession. (hint, hint).

The forest was silent and still. Sunlight streamed in where it could and wildlife scampered about. Suddenly the serenity was broken by a great yell.

"Where the hell are we", yelled Inuyasha, "We've been walking for hours." From hunger and exhaustion Kagome sighed. It has been a few hours since they got lost; they haven't eaten after they had set out from the last village.

"Well, the old man said that there was a village through this forest." said Miroku.

"I should kill him; I'll never take directions from an old guy again." Responded Inuyasha angrily.

At this point Kagome lost it. "Well, go and kill him, maybe while your gone the trip would be quieter. I already have a headache."

Sango had been keeping to herself the whole walk. She was trying her best to ignore Inuyasha, she turned to Shippo.

"Man they're ticked." She whispered. Shippo nodded, "I know, I just wish we could find the end of the forest."

No sooner than he said these words the group passed through the last of the trees and looked at the miles of fields.

Inuyasha continued to rave. "Damn it, that just great first woods and now fields." He drew his Tetsuseiga. "I'm killing the old bastard."

Kagome was fuming. The moment Inuyasha jumped onto the first trees she shouted, "Sit boy". Immediately Inuyasha fell down through all the branches all the way down.

"What was that fo…?"

Kagome kicked him between his legs knocking him over. She got on top of him and started punching him.

"Will…you…please…shut up…clueless…stubborn…"

Inuyasha was too stunned and in extreme pain to do anything. So Sango and Miroku both dragged her away. Inuyasha slowly got up and dust himself off.

"O.k. we're wasting time here, are we going now."

Shippo fell to his knees, "All this bickering is tearing us apart."

"Agh I can't take it anymore" screamed Kagome, and she ran off.

Well, that was awkward thought Miroku as he started after Kagome, but Sango stopped him.

"Let her be, we'll meet up later."

Kagome ran through the grass crying she ran until she tripped on a rock. She curled up sobbing, frustrated, but it wasn't about Inuyasha, but all that was happening. A world with its hopes on her shoulders, she was homesick, and she of all people had to go through it. It was all so overwhelming. Suddenly she heard movement. (Her time in the feudal era has truly sharpened her skills and reflexes.) She drew an arrow, stood up, and turned around, her bow ready. What she saw surprised her.

A figure stood only a few yards away. He was about as tall as Inuyasha and wore a short brown cloak that ended at his waist, shadowing his face. His brown baggy pants were his only other clothing for the rest of his body that she could see was covered in white bandages.

"Sorry to surprise you" the figure said softly," but that's how I work."

"Who are you" Kagome demanded, "what are you doing here?"

The figure chuckled, "I am nobody's shadow, and I need your help Ms. Kagome".

"Stop it with the riddles, how do you know my name and what makes you think I'll help you? Kagome asked.

"First, I talk in riddles because it is customary for my people and I don't want you to know unimportant things such as my name at the moment." the figure replied, "Secondly, I've been watching you for a while now so I know your and all your friends names and all about you. Thirdly, there are jewel shards involved."

Kagome was surprised, this guy's voice was eerie, but her better judgment took over.

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you for all I know ..." she started.

"I do not work for that dishonorable coward Naraku nor would I stoop that low so please don't accuse me of that."

Kagome was surprised at what this guy knew.

"Kagome, big things are about to happen that could decide the fates of many."

She sighed "Fine I'm a little convinced, what do you need me to do".

"Trust me, and turn around and wait ten seconds", said the figure as he backed away.

She turned around and she saw nothing. "Why… what," she murmured. She turned back again nothing, she grew worried. What was that all about, Kagome thought?

"Hey Kagome hop on will ya", shouted Inuyasha.

The group rode up on a hay cart driven by a farmer. Kagome hopped on.

"We got a new job", said Miroku.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride was uneventful but comfortable. After Miroku explained that in exchange for the ride they aid his village during a crisis. (Of course).

Inuyasha moaned, "Are we there yet."

Kagome petting Kirara, pretending not to notice, but she couldn't help but sigh. Sango was staring off into the space with a dreamy look. Miroku was meditating. Shippo was sleeping. Inuyasha was mumbling to himself. They were the most different group of travelers and friends, yet they made it this far in their quest for the jewel shards.

As they approached the gate to the village an armed guard stopped them.

"Hello Oyagi, who did you bring to our village this time," said the guard cheerfully.

"Oh, just some traveling demon slayers," replied Oyagi.

"Ah demon slayers," answered the guard, "you may pass." As they rode on they noticed there were more guards scattered throughout the country side.

That's a little strange. No village we've come to has had guards patrolling the county side and roads thought Kagome.

She whispered to Sango what she just thought. Sango nodded and got Oyagi is attention.

"Excuse me Mr. Oyagi, why are there guards all over the place."

"Well you see…" Oyagi started. Suddenly there was a big explosion. Maniacal laughter and screams filled the air.

"That's our cue" growled Inuyasha as he jumped of the cart, and jumped toward the scene of the explosion. Everyone else came too. Sango and Kagome jumped onto demon Kirara. Miroku jumped off and ran behind them with Shippo (now awake) piggyback riding.

Inuyasha had already arrived onto the scene and drew Tetsuseiga he looked around and sniffed, "Damn it all, only dead bodies and all I smell is blood I missed them."

Then he heard movement and did a front flip just in time to dodge a few shurikens. He turned around and saw strange looking people on it. Six of them wore a short black hooded cloak and black baggy pants with had most of the rest of their body was bandaged. The seventh wore mail all over his body, covered by a red tunic. To top it off he was bald and wore red blind fold over his eyes.

"Ha", the leader laughed, this demon is good. Nico, Chijin show our friend what a garo can do."

"Yes boss," said the pair in unison as they drew their blades. Nico threw a few shurikens as jumped down to attack. Inuyasha effortlessly side stepped the shurikens. The he sweep kicked Chujin and cut him in half as he fell.

"Nooo" screamed Nico as he charged Inuyasha. Inuyasha just calmly stepped aside and decapitated him. The leader clapped. "Ahh, so a raw recruit is nothing to you I see. How bout I face you."

Inuyasha smirked, "If you're better than those pansies then bring it." By now the others and the guards had made it top also joined in or was putting out the fire.

Sango started at the mystery men "garo" she whispered.

Who Kagome thought obviously puzzled.

"Well are we going to fight or what" growled Inuyasha.

"Patience, I am merely examining odds." answered the leader.

"Oh come on" moaned Inuyasha. He leaped into the air Tetsuseiga ready.

"Wind Scar" he roared as the attack left his sword. The leader was ready though. He drew his Katana as he jumped up into the air and dodged the attack. His followers all attacked the rest of the group.

Sango and Miroku both took on two each, Kagome stood back snipping, and Kirara and Shippo helped put out fires.


	3. Chapter 3

The leader of the Garo fought well, he more than held his own against Inuyasha. Inuyasha could sense that these guys weren't ordinary humans, they had a strange aura. Sango had a fire eyes as she threw her Hiraikotsu at her opponents. They laughed as they dodged it, but were quickly cut short as Sango came in chopped them up with her katana.

Miroku was struggling with his garos. He too sensed the strange aura and was puzzled. Since he was barely hanging on with his staff the garos got dangerously overconfident. Miroku waited till they both knocked him over.

"Die weakling." They shouted as jumped into the air for the killing blow.

Miroku smiled as he opened his wind tunnel.

Kagome was getting nervous as one garo came right for her. Kagome was unloading arrows at her garo, but he dodged all of them. The garo jumped at her. Kagome ducked and closed her eyes and expected to die. She waited a second, two seconds, finally she opened her eyes to see Koga holding the now dead garo. Kagome was shocked, she tried to say something but Koga said, "Talk later fight now."

Inuyasha used Iron Reaver Soul Stealer on the leader, but he dodged it. When he was exposed Inuyasha punched him in the face and kicked him into a burning building.

Inuyasha was surprised and impressed at the blind man as he walked out still alive. He looked like he was only warming up.

"You're good I'll give you that" said Inuyasha.

"I know, so tell me what is your name Mr. Demon," said the blind man.

"Inuyasha, why".

"Just because I have the habit of asking the names of my worthy opponents and just so you know mine is Mekura."

Mekura back flipped away from Inuyasha. "It's a shame I must kill you but I must leave. I'm the only one left."

He raised his sword and crotched, "It's been a pleasure Inuyasha; I'm afraid I must end this." He leapt at Inuyasha who raised Tetsuseiga ready for anything.

Everyone was watching them. They looked on as Inuyasha as Mekura came at him. Inuyasha braced himself but Mekura just past through him like a ghost. Inuyasha was confused so he dropped his guard. Suddenly the real came in and kicked Inuyasha in his stomach, kneed him in his face, and grabbed his arm and threw him into another burning building.

Mekura started walking toward the building. Just before he could make it Koga gave him a flying kick to the side of his face. As Mekura shot away Inuyasha came out of the building got up and growled at Koga.

"What the hell are you doing here wolf."

"That's the thanks I get for saving your weak butt mutt."

"I didn't need you to save me you know I'm just warming up." he snarled.

"I didn't want to but if this guy was beating you he might be a little tough." laughed Koga. "Your getting beat by a blind man."

"He wasn't beating me, piss off." shouted Inuyasha.

Mekura and everyone else stared at them awkwardly. Mekura sighed, "Well Mr. Inuyasha I guess we fight to the bitter end for I have no escape except through you." Inuyasha got into a fighting stance, "looks like it, come on."


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha and Koga charged Mekura. Mekura simply crouched. When the duo reached him he did a sweep kick. Inuyasha jumped over him and Koga sidestepped him. Mekura parried attacks from both demons and pulled out some shurikens and threw them. Some barley missed Inuyasha, ripping some of his clothes and cutting a few strands of his hair.

"You bastard, do you know how long it took me to grow that hair."

Koga did a flip to dodge his shurikens, and then he looked at Inuyasha laughing.

Inuyasha was furious "shut up you …" he was cut off by Mekura kicking him in the stomach then giving him a good uppercut to his jaw sending him into another building.

"Foolish demons, don't underestimate great Mekura." he shouted.

"Inuyasha" Kagome cried, concerned. She drew an arrow, "take this blind man"

She fired the arrow at Mekura. He chuckled as the arrow came at him and then he caught it between two fingers. Everyone gasped as he snapped it in half. Mekura suddenly shot at Kagome only to have Koga slam him into a building. Koga smirked, "are you alright my dear Kagome"

Inuyasha suddenly appeared and punched him in the back of the head, "piss off dirty dog". They started bickering fiercely. (Kagome watched them with a sweat drop)

Mekura slipped out of from the rubble to watch this. They call themselves warriors he thought. I'll kill them next time if the master spares me. I'm too tired and bored to fight on. He then slipped off into the shadows.

Sango noticed that Mekura escaping, "should we follow him" she asked Miroku

Miroku shook his head "we'll meet him again." Then he noticed Okagi was approaching

Okagi walked forward and looked at the destruction. Well they're pretty trough he thought happily. He saw the group. "Miss Kagome and company how are you."

Koga and Inuyasha both crossed there arms and looked away from each other. "Well, other than the fact we were all nearly killed, we're good." answered Inuyasha angrily.

"Sit boy", Inuyasha immediately fell face forward, "sorry about his rudeness Mr. Okagi but were all fine. We're just tired." Kagome reported.

"Well why don't you spend the night at my house. I'll give you dinner as well as an explanation" said Okagi responded jollily.

"That'll be great" said Kagome.

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: Not bad huh? Well, I think so. Trust me this adventure is only getting started so send reviews. It'll get better if you stick around. P.S. Please constructive criticism only.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Bloody History of Akaya Canyon Revealed

Authors note: Thank you Kihari for reviewing me it's much appreciated. Please forgive me for any and all mistakes from now on, I'll proofread better. I also need to work on the group fight sequences. I slightly regret not describing Okagi the old guy, (I know I was inconsistent on his name but I settled on Okagi.) He's the stereotypical anime shriveling and bald old guy. Just so I don't get sued I should confess that the name Garo is from Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask because it sounded cool so Nintendo don't sue a big fan. Last but not least I unfortunately do not own anything copyright except my own. Bear with me through the explanations it'll get action packed when they actually get to the canyon.

After the battle, the gang tiredly got onto Okagi's cart and rode on to his house. He talked about his life to Miroku and Kagome. (He got Miroku's attention when he said he had three young daughters.) Inuyasha and Koga were giving each other death stares, Shippo was asleep, and Sango was staring out into space stroking the sleeping Kirara.

Miroku couldn't help but sneak glances at Sango. She worried him staring him off into space almost lifelessly, and there was the fact she killed those Garo guys. Then again he did too, but there was something different about Sango during that battle. They both never killed humans. His thoughts kept coming back to those Garo, he had never heard of that name until now. They must have been human; however they each had a strange aura unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Okagi snapped him back into reality saying they had arrived. At first glance, one would see a simple farming house, but Inuyasha and Koga nearly fainted from the smell of the food coming from it. It didn't take long for everyone else to smell it. When they stopped of the Inuyasha and Koga immediately jumped off making a mad dash for the house. Kagome reacted quickly, "SIT BOY"

Inuyasha grabbed Koga and both went down. Inuyasha jumped up furious, "What was that for" he yelled.

Koga jumped up yelling, "Don't yell at Kagome that way mutt."

"I can yell at her anyway I want filthy wolf" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Can you think of some other comeback?" replied Koga angrily.

They both stared each other down as everyone else got off. A beautiful young girl slowly stuck her head out the doorway. "Is everything alright out there?" She asked shyly surveying the scene stopping for a second on the two demons.

Okagi rubbed his head and smiled, "uhh, yes Seriou dear everything is fine out here."

"Well just so you know dinner is ready father." She said as she went back in.

That brought the two demons back to earth. They started pushing and shoving their way to the house.

"O boys," shouted Okagi, "I'm afraid you mustn't enter my house."

"Why not", they growled in unison.

"Because, my wife was killed by a demon not to long ago so my girls will be frightened by you."

"Aww come on", Inuyasha moaned. "I'm only half demon."

"And it smells so good" whined Koga.

Kagome was fuming, "Inu..yash..a, Ko..ga" she said menacingly glaring at them.

Just when it seemed the most hopeless it only got worse. A spirit that feeds off sorrow came to destroy what remains of the people, and if it wasn't for the high priest of the temple it would've succeeded. He sealed him into the deepest darkest point in the temple at the cost of his life, hoping it would be forever sealed.

Then came the Garo army, they fought literally like demons. Their demon-like powers destroyed the militia and allowed them to take the village. The King of the Garo himself arrived when they achieved total victory. The women and children were at his mercy, and for one reason or another, he spared them. They were allowed to leave the canyon and come to the ruins of the first village to carry on their tribe. The next thing he did was not merciful; he apparently was robbing the temple and accidentally unleashed the spirit that was sealed.

Now the canyon is a place of fear and darkness, we even dare not speak its name too loudly. Few have now ventured into it and never were seen again.

(A/N end story)

"So now you see our plight, our village seems so cursed with ill fortunes that we are threatened on two fronts, the Garo and the Spirit."

Miroku closed his head, "So that's why you aided us, so we could aid you."

Okagi laughed, "Is that all that evil. I'll even provide you each a bed, breakfast, and provisions for your trip."

Kagome smiled, "Why you're so kind Mr. Okagi and yes we'll help your village."

Miroku opened his eyes and nodded, "So it's settled then. We'll help you and your village in exchange for good hospitality."

Okagi smiled broadly as he stood up, "Good, so after such a fine dinner you must be tired, my eldest daughter will escort you each to your rooms."

Miroku's eyes lit up, but Sango gave him a look that could kill so he twiddled his thumbs.

They got up and left the room guided by the eldest named Chourou, while the other two got Shippo and the dishes then left Okagi standing alone in the room.

A figure dropped down suddenly from the ceiling just out of the light, but Okagi wasn't fazed.

"Hmm, so you were able to sneak past the demons, impressive."

"I know, so they're coming?"

"They said they would."

"Well then my plan is moving along better than I could've hoped, the Garo attack didn't even force me to alter it."

"You said one Garo escaped. That is not good; you know who will know that…"

"He would know ahead of time anyway, he has many spies. I've already met with our last contact and I know he'll come."

"If all you said a few days ago is true you don't have much longer to live."

"Yes, my time is short but I'll use every second wisely. Speaking of which I must go, I still have much to do in so little time."

"I'll pray for you"

"Thanks" and he vanished into the shadows.

They both stared at her nervously. Then Inuyasha, not wanting to be sat again, crossed his arms and jumped into a tree to sulk. Koga did the same. So the others made their way to the house. Then Inuyasha realized something, "What about Shippo he's a demon."

Kagome smirked, "a cute and harmless one that wouldn't hurt a fly unlike someone else I know."

Inuyasha sighed, it just wasn't his day. Shippo stuck his tongue out at him just before the door shut.

The group sat in the rater comfortable dining room and ate in silence. Shippo was the best off with all three daughters feeding and snuggling him. Miroku stared at them jealously while picked at his food. Kagome ate proper as did Sango in-between giving Kirara table scraps. Okagi returned from giving the demons food and chuckled, "Either the food is real good or every one is deep in thought."

"It would have to be a mixture of both Mr. Okagi", Answered Kagome.

"Tell me though Mr. Okagi who were those Garo guys that attacked us." Asked Kagome

"They are an extinct order of thieves." murmured Sango.

Everyone looked at her in surprise, but Okagi nodded, "Yes at one point they may have been extinct, unfortunately they apparently returned, and that's not the only issue in our village. The nameless fear is almost upon us."

Miroku looked confused, "what nameless fear, is it something other than the Garo?"

Okagi for once looked serious, "No it's much worse. It was the cause of the original Garo extinction. It is a long tale that will answer all of your questions."

(A/N: the next paragraphs will be Okagi talking so I didn't put parentheses.)

Long ago in this very area, a nomadic tribe came looking for a place to settle. The tribe saw these very lands and decided they would settle here. As the village grew they were forced to spread, and that's when they discovered a canyon to the east. At the time it was lush and green so adventurous men wandered into it. The canyon was like a maze so they charted it. There is a river which still flows today that starts as a stream in the canyon that they followed. When they reached the end they found a wide and ancient part that ended at a gaping cave. The clearing was so vast they could build a village in it.

So build they did. They built another village in there, and the leader of the tribe was proclaimed lord. He ordered the building of a small palace for him and his family, a complex temple dedicated to the gods, and a small army to be raised. It didn't take long the second village greatly surpassed the first.

The lord was quite popular; he was a married man who had tow sons and a daughter. The eldest son led the first village; the second eldest was the General of the Army, and the daughter he spoiled lovingly. All the people under him were happy. However, for every time of peace a time of darkness follows it.

At the tenth anniversary of the founding of the first village all was well in both villages, until rival tribes came and made war. For ten years the tribe struggled and defied its enemies. The first village burned and the second held by the building of a great gate. At the tenth year the king along with both his sons won the final battle, but at the cost of both lord's and his eldest's life. The sorrow from this war was overwhelming; the losses were grievous. The king's daughter took it hardest, she was never the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Into Akaya Canyon

A/N: Hello those who read this, all three of you, sorry it took so long but I'm back with a new chapter. Now that some of the explaining is out of the way I can begin with the real meat of the story, the canyon itself. If anyone has any OCs that they want to submit then let me know I'll try to fit him/her/it in. Now that I'm up and running you can review as harsh as you feel so I can improve because I aim to please. I also found a cool idea in a fanfiction that I want to try out. The guide is below the note. You know that I don't own Inuyasha related just the stuff that I've obviously come up with so without further ado on with the show!

() – Character thoughts

**BOLD **-- loud sound effects

_Italics_– telekinesis (I will hardly use this in the fic but just in case)

Mekura limped through the long stone corridor murmuring cursing to himself. "Damn meddling kids, damn demons, damn weak underlings, damn master sending me on stupid missions 'it'll be easy. They're only weak villagers, go cause a little chaos and see if you can get anything valuable' bah!" As he limped on to the ordinate door he wondered what was in store for him, Master Hakaisha didn't approve of failure.

Mekura reached for the doorhandle slowly. Should he open it, maybe he could escape… no, in his state he'd be caught and he is in no condition to fight back. On the other hand his master would most likely torture and/or kill him for failure if he went in. He contemplated about these options for a few seconds (man I really need to reconsider my life.) His prideful side won the debate; he would confront his master.

He opened the door to the darkened throne room, since Mekura is blind it was dark anyway, and he listened. There were no noises to his right, so that means he was on the balcony to his left. Mekura took a deep breath and walked further into the room.

"Master Hakaisha, I have returned." Mekura said fearlessly as he bowed.

For a moment all he heard was heavy breathing, then heavy footsteps walking in his general direction until they stopped right in front of him. Silence, then great booming laughter echo through the room, "Mekura at last you've returned from your mission, and where might your underlings be… hmm… hanging in the rafters, splitting up the treasure, sparing perhaps?" That deep voice was mocking him, that bastard knew.

"They are all dead sir."

"Ahh now that's too bad. You knew that as weak as they were they would at least be loyal disposable foot soldiers in our plan."

Mekura inwardly fumed, "Yes I know, however when the demon hunters attacked they quickly outmatched us."

"So it's just like I heard from Kihari. The infamous Garo foot soldiers where defeated by a group of teenagers. The very thought of it makes me want to laugh until I cry."

It took every ounce of Mekura's strength not to do anything stupid, "Sir, these were no ordinary teenagers. There were two powerful demons that took all I had and more to hold my own, and…"

"And enough of your excuses! Don't tell me that the Garo enhancements the Oracle gave you are not enough to take down any puny thing that got in your way."

"But sir these demons are different. I tell you I only caught a silver haired dog one off guard, he is a stupid fool but he fights well. Then wolf demon came out of nowhere and was too fast for me so I had no choice but to retreat."

"Hold on a second, a silver haired dog one… may I ask what his name was?"

"He said his name was Inuyasha my lord." Mekura answered.

"Hmm… so he did have another son. In that case we need to be ready for our mutual friend Inuyasha."

"Ready sir?"

"You fool" Hakaisha yelled furious as he slapped Mekura across the face sending him flying into the wall, "where do you think they will come from when they know where we are huh? Straight here to try and stop us! So you will personally lead an attack to kill or capture as many as possible to make up for your failure."

"If I may be so bold sir, how do you know him?" Mekura asked as he rubbed his throbbing face (I hate my life.).

"I've never met him personally," Hakaisha replied. "However I have had the pleasure of fighting his brother; also I'm one of the few humans that have lived to tell about it as far as I know. How I would love to show that arrogant bastard just how much more powerful I have become since then. Since I have something that is precious to him I'll have my chance soon enough. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahha."

Sesshomaru looked toward the far away canyon wall with a more determined look than usual on his face. (I should kill that Jaken for letting his guard down for even a second, him keeping an extra eye on Rin is the only reason I take him with me anymore… that hooded human better be right about those men taking Rin to this canyon or he'll wish he never saw me. I never even heard of this Akaya Canyon anyway. Humph!) He continued on his way to the distant canyon.

Meanwhile, early that morning…

"So let me get this straight." Inuyasha asked rudely through a window, "All we have to do is go in that and purify some stupid evil spirit."

"Well I'm sure it won't be that easy but basically yes that's all I can think of that our village really needs." answered Okagi.

"And why can't you take us there in your little cart thing." Inuyasha asked again just as rudely.

"Because the entrance is only five miles away, don't tell me you can't walk that far without getting tired." Okagi responded smiling.

"Why you little…."

"Sit boy!"

**BAMM**

Miroku took a long sip of tea, "But what of these Garo you spoke of earlier. Won't they be a problem?" he inquired.

"O I'd try to avoid them. The warriors you fought last night were mere footsoldiers, and if the rumors and legends are true then true Garo warrriors are much more powerful. Their resurgence is a mystery though they're supposed to be destroyed like Sango said last night ..."

Miroku shot a glance at Sango. She was merely eating seemingly oblivious to their conversation but the hint of something in her eyes that told him otherwise. "We can't just let them tear apart your village like they did. We have to do something right?" Kagome piped up in a concerned voice.

Okagi smirked, "These things have a way of working out … Fate is a strange diety who has a strange sense of irony as you all likely know." He added.

His optimism in such bad times kinda surprised Kagome, but then again maybe that's because she doesn't see anything quite like all that often. Maybe he may know something they don't?

"Now you great young, execpt the demons, warriors I'd highly recommend you leave immediately." his expression grew more serious, "The canyon is worse at night so get where your going before nightfall."

Okagi noticed the change in expression visably spooked Miroku and Kagome so he shrugged it off and returned to his old self.

"Now get going you have no time to lose!!!"

They all gathered their gear and went out the door with Okagi on their heels.He stopped just at the door then said, "Kagome, wait I must give you something".

Kagome turned around to see him holding a medium sized wooden box, "I hope you will not need this however if you ever find yourself lost in that canyon immediatly open this box. You'll know what you have to do."

Kagome took the box, "Thank you Mr. Okagi-san. I'll bring it back safe and sound when we come back."

She heard Inyasha yell, "Come on lets get moving Kagome."

"Just one second." She yelled back then turned her attention back to Okagi, "Goodbye and thank you for your hospitality."

"Don't mention it, just do an old man a favor and stay safe."

"I will don't worry. I got Inuyasha to protect me so I'll be fine."

He smiled his trademark smile, "I have no doubts. Well then what are you waiting for? Get going your friends are waiting for you."

Kagome hastily stuffed the box into her already almost full backpack and waved bye as she ran to join her friends. Now that they were all together they made there way to the distant mouth of Akaya Canyon.

Okagi sighed heavily worried slightly for them. (Well there they go. I hope that he gets to them quickly so they don't get too lost in that maze of a canyon. I wonder if I should have told them about Him.) Suddenly a figure appeared beside him startling him. When he realized who it was he calmed down. "Boy! Will it kill you ever just approch someone normally!"

The cloaked man laughed lightly, "Yes it could kill me if you know all that I have been through, I just needed a laugh. Anyway like I said last night all of my preperations are complete so all I can do is hope that bastard Hakaisha doesn't know I'm here."

Okagi put his hand on the other man's shoulder, "I may have only known you for a few months but I already think of you almost as the son I never had. It tears me up to see you go into there knowing you will not come back. Like I said last night all I can do to help is pray for you and the others."

The man returned the gesture, "Did you give her the package?"

"Yes"

"Then all of our failsafes are in place so we'll be fine, and like I said last night thanks, for everything."

Okagi once again smiled his trademark smile, "And like I say to all whom I've helped in my long life don't mention it. Just remember my friend even the best laid plans often go awry."

The man backed away and bowed, "Trust me I know." Then he disappeared.

The canyon itself despite its reputation is suprisingly beautiful. A trail ran down the middle and on both sides of that was green grass or other kinds of short plant life. The walls on the canyon though had many oddly shaped loose boulders and rock formations. The group trekked on unopposed in single-file with Inuyasha up front, Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder close behind him, then Sango and Kirara, followed by Miroku, who was wisely keeping his distance to avoid temptation, and finally Koga in the back.

Kagome tried to look calm, but she was really nervious and alert. With Inuyasha and Koga's senses being alert wasn't necessary, still something about this canyon just made it seem ominous. She just couldn't shake that feeling of being watched, and the shadows seemed to move just out of the corner of her eye. After walking for a good twenty minutes through the twists and turns the only noticable thing the gang found was a wide dead end that they could stop to be pissed about being lost in.

"Damn it! I knew we should have taken that last left two rights ago." Inuyasha complained.

"Well you were up front," Koga shot back "It's all your fault."

Inuyasha jumped infront of him, "Piss off! I didn't hear any sound coming from the back on directions."

Kagome got mad real quick (I'm not going to sit through this the whole trip.), "Will you both just knock it off, and fighting isn't helping the fact that we're lost. By the way Koga why are here anyway?"

Koga rubbed his head and blushed, "Well I was with with my tribe a few day's back and this cloaked guy appeared out of nowhere. I tried to get him to go away, but he was able to hold his own against me. He told me that you where in danger so I ran over here as fast as I could to help you."

Inuyasha hit Koga in the back of the head, "So the only reason you're here is to impress Kagome eh? You might as well leave now."

Koga shot up to stare Inuyasha down, "I'd love to see you make me leave puny mutt."

"Stop calling me that over and over and over will yah!"

The others looked on very annoyed.

"So who's gonna step in and stop them" Miroku asked absent-mindedly.

Sango was gently petting Kirara, "Maybe if we let them kill each other then we can hear ourselves think."

Kagome bowed her head in frusration (I guess I'll stop them.), "Will you two boys stop fighting already! I swear we'll never get to the temple thingy before night with you two fighting like that. Inuyasha you know what happened last time so don't make me get involved!" she added

The two demons turned to say something, but hung their head in defeat. Kagome beamed, "Now come on lets get moving the sooner we get to the lost village the better."

"Fools, you're not leaving this spot at all." Shouted a voice from where the path back to the canyon was. The group turned to see four people blocking the path back. One was towering over the others covered completely in thick, spiky, and heavy looking dark brown armor with a cannon over his shoulder and a sword on his back. Beside him was a very tan muscular man covered in battle scars almost as tall as the first one with short black hair. In front of them was Mekura and a new warrior with a serious look on his face about as tall as Mekura sporting a katana wearing all black samurai robes and long black hair that fell to his waist. All of them had the distinct aura of a Garo.

Inuyasha growled, "What the hell Mekura don't tell me I'm gonna have to kick your blind ass all over again."

Mekura laughed maniacly, "Fool, if I recall correctly it was I who was kicking your ass, hmhmhm and this time though I brought stronger friends so I will win!"

Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga, "Well whatever at least I didn't run away to save my sorry hide. And as for your friends they don't look so tough I'll kill them all."

Inuyasha charged the group yelling a battle cry all the way. The two tall ones jumped away onto nearby rocks leaving Mekura and the other one in Inuyasha's way.

"OUT OF MY WAY" Inuyasha yelled as he brought Tetsaiga down on Mekura, but to everyone but the Garo's surprise the samurai dressed man parried the blow.

Mekura laughed maniacly again, "Hph, still stupid as ever I see.Takai** take the wolf, dog boy here is mine." **

**The samurai Takai nodded then disappeared, suddenly he reappeared beside Koga kicking him in his side. Koga lost his footing for a second but quickly recovered, "Hmm… I see you're almost as fast as me. So let's see what you got." Koga said cockily as he and Takai both shot off fighting at speeds quicker than the untrained eye.**

**Inuyasha got into a fighting stance and grinned evilly at Mekura, "Well it looks like your boyfriend won't be able to protect you no more."**

**Mekura frowned as he drew his katana, "You damn demons are all the same, so arrogant with your head up in the clouds thinking you are superior to everyone else. You remind me of just why I joined the Garo. How about I do you a favor and bring you back to earth!!!" he yelled as he threw himself at Inuyasha katana drawn.**

**----------------------------------------**

Sango already readied her Hiraikotsu to throw but the muscular Garo came out of nowhere to grab the end.

"'Ello deary. What is a little girl like you doing here all alone ehh...?" Sango spun around and sweep kicked the man but her foot just bounced off. "HaHaHa I like em fiesty! Sorry deary but your too delicate to fight me. Why don't you come with me to our hideout eh? I'm sure you'll be much more for me there." He put his hand over her shocked face covering her mouth and nose knocking Sango unconscious, "A fruit is worth more unbruised."

Miroku saw this, "Get your hands off her!" he yelled as he ran at the Garo, who just laughed. "Fool, you think you can take the mighty Masaru with just a staff, please."

(I hope this works) Miroku thought, undititered when he hit Masaru with his staff as hard as he could channeling spritiual energy into it. "OWW it burns! It burns!" Masaru dropped Sango while backing away from Miroku. (As I thought, it seems spiritual energy hurts them because of their aura.) Miroku pulled out a fuda and slapped it onto Masaru's face, "Augh the pain the pain I can't rip it off aaaauuuuuggghhhh!!!!" he howled as he ran away.

Miroku exhaled deeply (Well, that was easier than I thought it would be) he turned to look at Sango. (She looks so beautiful, O I hope we can be alone soon I hardly ever get a chance…) Without warning, something hit him on the back of the head.

"Sorry monk, but the girl is coming with us." was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

--------------------------------------

Inuyasha had to hand it to Mekura; the guy could fight for a human. They had been fighting intensely for a short while and Mekura only slowed down a little. Inuyaha, using Tetsaiga's length, pushed Mekura's katana aside and punched him into the canyon wall.

"Well you can fight I'll give you that but you can't beat me Mekura so give up and run while you still can."

Mekura grinned as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "Hmph. As much as I would like to my master requested I stop you here and now."

Inuyasha proped Tetsaiga over his shoulder, "There's no point in going on with this so leave now before I get serious and kill you."

Mekura got into a fighting stance, "I'll be damned before I get killed by you. I was beating you at the village and I had barely begun to fight then."

"Feh! Whatever even then I wasn't trying so what makes you think now'll be any different." Inuyasha said almost in a bored tone.

Mekura's face grew more and more serious, "Enough! We finish this now!"

He lept towards Inuyasha sword raised ready to try to finish him. Inuyasha got into a battle stance (Man this guy's lost it I better end this now)

"Wind Scar!!!"

Time seemed to slow down for Mekura as he hung pecariously in midair as he realized his mistake, (Too bad I had to let him finish me).

The Wind Scar tore through him like a hot knife through butter leaving only his sword, pieces of clothing, and a little flesh floating in the air.

"Hmph well that's the end of that."(I guess that weird aura he had was just strong enough for me to use the Wind Scar) Inuyasha grinned proudly until he heard screaming

--------------------------------------

Koga and Takai seemed like they were dancing while Takai continued his unrelenting assult, not giving Koga any opportunity to attack him. Koga was getting very frustrated at this point. They were running all over the dead end and he hasn't been able to attack at all. He decides to gamble on a little manuver that could win this for him. Koga sprinted to the canyon wall so fast he was a blur to everyone but Takai who fell behind, Koga then jumped onto the wall of the canyon using the precious seconds he gained shaking Takai to calculate what he's about to do. Takai, sword raised, leapt up to meet him thinking he can finish Koga. When Takai swung his sword Koga had already pushed himself off the wall just missing the sword, skidded on the ground, and shot back up stab Takai in the back with his claws.

Koga stabbed Takai in the back and felt something in his stomach, he looked down to see Takai's sword embedded in it.

"Nice trick demon. However I am much more skilled with a sword than Mekura, mine is also much more powerful."

Koga saw purple electricity crackle at the handle of Takai's sword before it traveled up it into his stomach causing intense pain. Koga tried to fight screaming but the pain was too much.

"Yesyes it hurts doesn't it? You're a strong one to not be screaming by now I'm really impressed. Being dead and all I've forgotten how good it feels to cause pain. Maybe I should turn it up a notch."

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to get to Koga and Takai. Takai saw him and pulled his sword out of Koga letting him fall into a heap, "So you're the hanyo son of the legendary Inu no Taisho I'm pleased to see you."

Inuyasha skidded to a stop, "Wait hold up what did you just say."

Takai grinned evilly, "As much as I'd like to talk to a living legend I need to run, orders ya know." He disappeared almost as fast as he did when he started fighting Koga back the way Inuyasha came.

"Damn it now I have to go back these Garo are really pissing me off." Inuyasha growled as he turned to run the other way.

---------------------------------------

(A/N this is the last meanwhile I swear.)

Meanwhile while all these other fights are happening Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara took cover behind a large boulder to avoid all the fighting. (Man if those Garo are human then they're really strong to be able to take on demons like Inuyasha and Koga. I wonder how they got so powerful) Kagome thought as she noched an arrow in her bow just in case someone got a little too close. (Maybe I should help. I mean the others are fighting hard while I'm just sitting here hiding, man that headache is coming back.)

Kirara growled suddenly, "What's wrong Kirara" asked Kagome. Kirara continued to growl. Kagome heard something faint so she listened, and she heard _very _heavy slow footsteps nearby. Suddenly the boulder they were hiding behind exploded sending her and the others flying into the canyon wall knocking all but Kirara out. The huge armored Garo stepped over the rubble to them chuckling, "Heh heh heh too easy."

Kirara transformed to his surprise and jumped him knocking away his cannon. She bit the Garo's arm hearing scrunching metal. "You can bite me all you like there it's nothing but metal." The Garo said calmly. The Garo swiftly grabbed behind Kirara's head with his free hand and pulled her off his arm, while still hanging on to her he drew a pistol. Kirara tried to escape his grasp but his literally iron grip held firm. The Garo held the pistol just far away enough from Kirara's reach and aimed, "Like I said, too easy." Kirara inhaled and shot out a string of fire at the pistol causing it to catch on fire and the gunpowder explodes. His grip loosed just enough for Kirara to escape. She flew back between him and her friends.

"Well well well you're just full of surprises. Well so am I." the Garo said while drawing his sword. (A/N: imagine a saw combined with a katana.) "Like my Nokogiri blade for example."

Kirara growled a challenge so the villain charged sword dragging the ground for a devastating strike. Just before the blade got to Kirara a figure suddenly appeared between them and blocked the attack with two kodachi.

"What the hell!?!" Someone yelled bringing Kagome to her senses. She rubbed her head then remembered what was going on. She looked around and saw Kirara standing behind _gasp _the hooded guy from the fields yesterday. The hooded man shoved the Nokogiri blade aside and rammed into the huge Garo knocking him back then stabbing him in his side. The Garo laughed, he tried to grab the hooded man but the hooded man ran up his body back flipping over his hand. On impact he shot back at the Garo who blocked the attack with his Nokogiri blade. "Your fast boy… but I'm much stronger." The huge Garo gloated.

"We'll see **Kinzoku-jin**.", said the mysterious man. He thrusted himself backwards again, landed on his feet, and ran at the now identified **Kinzoku-jin again. Kinzoku-jin slashed horizontally but the man rolled under it stabbing Kinzoku-jin in the heart. For a second all was still. Kinzoku-jin looked down then to everyone's surprise hit the hooded man on the back of the head knocking him down. "Sorry boy, all hollow." **

**Kagome was the most surprised, "How are you still alive?" she asked out loud. Kinzoku-jin looked at her, "Sorcery can do almost anything little girl if you know the right people, it can even attach a soul to a suit of armor." **

**A blur passed Kinzoku-jin; he looked behind him seeing Inuyasha was almost to him. "Damn it I hate running." He moaned after grabbing some small balls out of his armor and throwing them at his feet sending up smoke which quickly enveloped him. **

Inuyasha cut through the smoke to see the rest of the group but Sango and Miroku there. "Are you guys o.k., where's the others and who the hell is that hooded guy on the ground?" he asked quickly.

Kagome got up to dust herself off. "The others are over there and we're about to find out who this is."

The man lifted himself up rubbing his head, "Sorry they took the Demon hunter. The monk is unconscious. As for me well…" He started taking off his hood.

**A/N: Ha a cliffhanger! Well tell me what ya'll think. Thanks again to those who review this and spread the word, get as many people to read it as you can. **


End file.
